1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating and reclining furniture, and more particularly to an adjusting device for seating and reclining furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,144 discloses that a device for adjusting parts of seating and reclining furniture includes a basic housing for accepting a mechanism for driving a spindle fixed in position in the basic housing in a rotating manner, and a motor flanged to the side of the basic housing and connected to the mechanism, an accepting device for connection to a holding device and an adjuster for adjusting the movable part of the seating or reclining furniture being provided on the basic housing. In order to create a compact drive for parts of seating and reclining furniture, preferably for adjustable chairs, in which the length of the housing is independent of the stroke length of the drive to be realized, the spindle is surrounded by a two-part guide section connected to the basic housing, a slit being kept free between the two parts of the guide section through which a nut, guided by the spindle in a movable and non-twisting manner within the guide sections, is connected with the adjuster. In this context, the adjuster can be designed as a slider surrounding the outside of the guide sections in a form-fitting manner.
However, such a guide area are made of two aluminum-extruded rods by using two sets of molds, increasing production cost and lowering structure strength. Besides, the spindle is dipped with lubricating oil to adhere cotton fibers and dusts thereon, lowering service life of the spindle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.